Secret High School
by dragonrider1234
Summary: A Cinderella story, in a different way than you expect than a simple fairytale
1. Chapter 1

**AN:hey guys, Starla here and I'm back, and if you're wondering why I was gone, I'll tell you, I had lost interest or got a huge writers block and I have school. Oh and this is a (Disney) Cinderella and high school story, and everyone is a furry in this story, ok enjoy**

"Sir, I have him in views"

"Good, bring him to me… alive…"

"Great…" the mysterious figure soon turned her attention to the young man as he walked down the sidewalk "hmmm…. What are you up to?" she quietly followed him from the roof tops

As she followed him, her white wolf ears and tail perked up as she watched him walk into an alleyway "hmm… something's not right…. Better check it out…" she slowly followed on the ground, she crouched down and puts two fingers on some footprints and lifts it to her nose "interesting…" she stood up and wiped her fingers and puts on some special glasses that senses heat

She quickly followed the footprints and peaked over the corner and saw the guy she was looking for and smiled "gotcha" she pulled out a syringe and slowly walked up to him

As she got close enough where she was right behind him, her boot slips on some slippery rocks and fell forward

When she touched him, he quickly turns around and their lips touched as they both fell backward, when they touched the ground they stared at each other with wide eyes

" _Abort! Abort! Mission failed"_ she quickly stood up and ran, dropping her glasses in the process

And leaving a young teen fox that had black fur with a large black trench coat on, clueless "who was she?"

 **AN: I know, short chapter, but longer ones are on the way ;3 I hope you enjoyed so far**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a start of a beautiful day, and the every student were getting school on time… well almost everyone_

*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-* "argh, I hate high school… and when that's over I'm gonna beheaded of what happened last night…" she looked at her alarm clock and fell off the bed "I'm late!" she rushed as she got her clothes on, she quickly grabbed her bag and some toast and placed it in her mouth as she ran out the door

She managed to get in class before the bell "sigh…" she plopped into her chair at the back near the window and looked outside

As everyone got in the class and seated the teacher came in with a new student

"Class, please welcome Miles Fox" everyone said 'hey or a 'hello' beside the girl at the back "ok Miles, you can sit next to Starla" she gestured him over to the girl at the back who wasn't even paying attention

"So you're Starla?" he said as he sat down

"Huh" she said as she snapped back into reality and looked at him, she frozed and slightly blushed " _he's the guy I kissed last night!"_ she yelled in her head

"Ok class, enough chatting" she ignored him for the rest of the day

 ** _Between class and lunch_**

"Starla, why are you ignoring the new guy?" asked Starla's friend; she had bright red hair and a minty green coat

"It's nothing Minty" Starla replied as she fixed her white jacket, she had cyan hair and snowy white fur

Once they got their lunch and sat down at their usual table, the popular table, they soon saw their other friend

"666, over here!" exclaimed Minty, their friend soon sat down with them; she has black fur with blood red hair

"Have you met the new kid?" asked 666 as she took a bite of her lunch "yeah…" Starla said a bit coldly "Star, what's wrong? I know you have a 'I don't care' personally but you're never this cold"

She didn't respond, to make it less awkward she took a sip of her water, Minty and 666 took the hint, because they don't want to make her upset or anything

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" they all looked at the source of the voice and saw the new kid, he smiled back at them

"sure" said 666 as she made room, and Minty was giggling at the face reaction to Starla's face, she had wide eyes and was having trouble holding the water in her mouth

As he sat down he looked at Starla "you ok?" at this point she couldn't hold it in anymore, she did a spit take at his face, Minty and 666's faces were speechless

Once she ran out of water, she wiped her mouth and noticed everyone was quiet and staring at her, she quickly stood up and ran out the lunch room

"Wait!" yelled Miles as he wiped his face and ran after her

She knew he was chasing after her, so she made sharp turns and confusing paths until she was outside of the school, she was panting heavily but soon stopped when she notice he was right behind her

"Leave me alone" she said coldly without looking at him "it's not your fault, I'm not mad at you-" but before he can finish his sentence, he was cut off "I don't care..." his face was in shock

She looked at him "I don't care what people think, I don't need to give you an apology" she walked past him, leaving him there

"…. Great, first day of school and someone already hates me…" he closed his eyes and brushed his hand through his hair in frustration, but his eyes opened and they lit up "I got it, she can't hate me after that!" he quickly ran back inside with a smirk on his face


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's what happen" said Starla as she walked to her next class with a she fox with blond hair and a tan fur with her

"Wow, don't be so hard on him, he is new" said the she fox

"I know but…. It's nothing Cinderella" Starla said as they reached class

"Just tell me what's wrong, you have friends here" said Cinderella in a soft voice

"Thanks" she looked over to a brown haired fox that was walking towards them "looks like Prince charming whats to talk to you, I'll see you later"

"Alright" said the she fox as she walked off and sat next to Prince Charming

 **After class**

"Man I hate math class" mumbled Starla as she walked to her next class until she saw a crowd and heard some banging of lockers "what the f***?"

She pushed through the crowd and saw the new kid and the school jock and his gang, she looked down and saw a banged up box

"What's wrong? Too weak to fight back?" said the jock as he slammed Miles to the wall

"Jake you motherf***er!" Yelled Starla as she punched Jake which made him let go of Miles shirt collar

"Feisty one I see, still want to date me" he said as he rubbed his cheek and sat up

"I said no to you a million times and I'm still saying no" Starla said having some disgust on her face, she turned around and helped Miles up "are you alright?"

He had depressed face on as he grabbed the ruined box "my gift…"

"That jerk…. So who's that for? I can pay for it so you can buy another one"

He shook his head as he opened the box, to show a small adorable white fox that was all ruined and ripped "this was for you… as a sorry gift…"

Her eyes widen with some tears in the corner of her eye, she looked at him, he looked away still having a sadden look on his face, she quickly hugged him and held him tightly, his eyes widened from the surprised hug but he soon returned the hug and closed his eyes, dropping the box to hold her more


End file.
